


Harvard University AU

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Harvard University, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester meet at Harvard university where Dean is meeting up with Sam for the weekend after Sam has taken on the law course. Castiel is at the same campus meeting up with his brother Gabriel who also takes law at Harvard University. With the two forming a friendship, of which may lead to something much larger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first shit at writing fan fiction and any opinions on the characterization or the layout, or anything about would be helpful. Also, I wish to apologize now that the characterization may not be completely there, for i pride myself on formal speaking, and therefore, I do not overly feel I have yet found the true voice of my characters.  
> Also, hopefully a part two to come soon, carrying on the relationships development further.

As dean parks his bike up in the car park of Harvard University, taking his helmet off and shaking his hair, pulling his phone out of his pocket and flipping It open. Looking through his contacts, he dialled under the name ‘Sammy’ and waited.

“Oi Sammy, where are you?! I'm stood here like a douche with all these dudes here staring at me.”

“Dean, I'm in class, you’re just going to have to amuse yourself for an hour until I finish class.”

“Dude really, you call me here and just ditch me. Can’t you just skip class or something today, come on, I'm your brother.”

“Dean, just go to the café or something on campus, I will only be one hour and then I will come and meet you, now I have to go before I am caught on my phone”

“But Sammy-”

The phone cut out.

Shit! Now where do I go dean thought? He followed the path around the campus as many other students were doing so. After five minutes of walking, dean came across a rather large looking café placed within the centre of the campus attracting half of the population within. Dean walked slowly towards the café, staring at all the mindless students walking around with coffee in their hands. As dean was looking down at his phone, looking for the time to how long it would be for Sammy to meet him. As dean was looking down, he didn't notice he was heading straight for another smaller, blue eyed boy, who also was not looking where he was going, though rather at the ground. After a moment, the two collided into one another, there was a loud thud as the two fell to the ground. As dean stumbled to his feet, he wandered around to the smaller boy.

“Shit dude, sorry about that. You okay?” dean said outstretching his hand to the other boy, pulling him to his feet.

“Um, y-y-yes thank you” the boy stuttered out as he was pulled to his feet by the handsome guy.

“But hey, I'm Dean” he said still holding the others hand.

“Um, h-hello Dean, I'm C-C-Castiel” he said shakingly, though noticing he still had his hand firmly within the grasp of Deans own.

Dean looked down to see what Castiel was looking at, noticing that he still had a hold of the boy’s hand. He quickly let go, his cheeks going slightly red. He looked to the boy noticing that he also looked slightly embarrassed towards the duration of the hands being held was all he could imagine it could have been over. “So, um do you go here then?” dean asked Castiel, placing his hands in his pockets, anything to end the awkward space.

“Oh um, n-no, I'm just um, I'm just here to um, to see my brother, he goes here and well he wanted me to come and meet up with him.” Castiel said looking nervously towards the candy apple green eyes of Dean. “W-what about you, do you um, go here?”

“Haha! Yeah right” Dean laughed sarcastically. “no, I’m not, this is not my sort of thing, I am more of a hands on kind of guy. No, I’m like you, came here to meet Sammy, my brother. But after ringing him, he told me that he is still in class, so I am here with another…” he looked down to his phone “-fifty minutes still to wait until he finishes his class. How about you, how long until you are off to meet your brother?”

“Oh right um no, well Gabriel doesn't finish until one, so yes I have another fifty minutes or so to wait also.”

“Okay, well do you wanna go get a drink or something to eat, I mean I don’t know about you but I don’t know anyone else here other than Sammy, and well you and I don’t really fancy sitting around on my own for the next hour.” Dean said with a friendly smile towards Castiel.

“Um, no I don’t know any others either. Though I think that would be nice, thank you” Castiel said, looking less shy as he both looked and felt when they had first met.

“Do you mind if I just ring Michael quickly and tell him where I will be waiting, I can meet him here when he finishes, and you can always meet your brother here too if that is okay with you?”

“Yeah okay, I guess that is easier than trying to find my way around here again.”

Castiel and Dean are sitting at a table across from one another in the café within the campus, both staring at one another. After a while of silence, dean takes a sip of his drink in front of it, spitting his drink out ahead. “Well shit me that was a lot hotter than I thought it would be.” Dean said laughing a little, looking at Castiel, who then also started to laugh with dean, the both of them erupting in laughter. After a while of hysterical laughter from the both of them, they quieten down, noticing that others seem to be staring at them, though with dean looking at Castiel and starting to laugh a little again as Castiel pushes his hand, quietening him. Castiel then continues to take a sip of his own drink, only to take a glance at Dean’s face, which seemed to be holding back a laugh, as Castiel then spat his drink across the room, with dean erupting in laughter.

“Wait, what did you do?” Castiel asked Dean as he sat there holding one finger up, pointing to himself and laughing as he did so. It wasn't long before Castiel realised that dean had swapped the sugar for salt, of which Castiel then proceeded to pour into his drink unknowingly. Castiel then kicked dean gently under the table, smiling at him all the while. As dean then kicks Castiel back, and so forth. Whilst they both sit there laughing with one another for what feels like forever, with the two just laughing and kicking one another.

“Hey Dean, how are you?!” asked the tall, long haired man standing behind Dean.

“Hey Sammy, your class finished now then?”

“Dean, what have I told you, Sammy was a chubby twelve year old, it’s Sam.”

“Oh come on Sammy, you know you love me.” Dean said laughing at his brother, turning to then look at Castiel who was looking over to the door, waving at someone.

“Cassie!” shouted a man walking towards them all. “Look at you making friends, not exactly your field of expertise there now is it Cassie” Gabriel said jokingly.

“Oh shut up Gabriel, I can make friends! And I have asked you so many times before to stop calling me Cassie, you know full well, my name is Castiel you assbut.”

“Ahh, I'm just messing with you Cassie, now wait, Moose, is that you?!”

“Gabe! I was not expecting to see you here.” Sam exclaimed as Gabriel walked over beside him.

“Wait, you two know each other?!” Dean asked puzzlingly to Sam.

“What, we are in our Law class together; we met at the beginning of the year. But wait how do you two know one another?”

“Well while I was waiting for your sorry ass, this clumsy sod walked straight into me and well I didn't want to wait on my own with all these geeks around here so me and Cas came in here to wait for you two.”

"Okay, well come on Dean, you can come show me your new bike you have been bragging about, see you later Gabe."

"You too Moose."

"See ya Cas" dean siad, waving goodbye to his new friend as Sam hurried him out the door towards Deans bike, Dean grinning and laughing all the whilst.

"Goodbye Dean" Castiel said not taking his eyes off him as he walked away, seeing that amazing smile and contageous laugh leave the room just kept him smiling as Gabriel sat there watching his little brother doing so, not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

After the weekend has passed in which Sam and Dean both spent with each other catching up, it is back to the weekday and now Sam and Dean are walking around the campus as Sam is walking on his way to his law class, and Dean just tagging along, looking for somewhere to go whilst Sam is busy.

“Well, why don’t you go and look for your new friend, if Gabe and I are going to be in class this afternoon, he, Castiel was it?”

“Um, yes that was what he said his name was”

“Well, okay then, why don’t you try and find him and then you can um, keep each other company whilst we are busy.”

“Well, I don’t know where he is, but maybe if I see him then I might go and um, sit with him for a bit.”

“Fine, if that’s what you say. Well there’s Gabe, I’m sure he will know where Castel is.” Sam said seeing Gabriel walking towards him “GABE!” he shouted, gesturing towards him.

“MOOSE!” Gabriel shouted, noticing Sam, he walked over, greeting Dean as he did so.

“Hey Gabe, Dean wants to know if you know where Castiel is, poor little boy doesn’t want to be on his lonesome” Sam said mockingly, punching Dean gently on the shoulder.

“Umm I sent him back to the café in which you two little love birds met, he should be there still.” Gabriel said laughing with Sam as they started walking closer to their class.

“Okay Dean look, here take my key, if you get bored just go back there, there’s food in the fridge, help yourself. Just try not to eat everything, and there is a television and some films I think somewhere.” Sam said throwing his key towards Dean

“Pie?” dean asked curiously, smiling at Sam.

“Yes, there is pie, and there is a shop around the corner too okay, I will see you later” Sam laughed, walking away with Gabriel, the both laughing and talking as they walked into their lecture hall together.

After that, Dean started walking back out of the building looking at the key in his hand as he put it back into his pocket, walking away quietly singing a bit of AC/DC “Livin’ easy, lovin’ free. Season ticket on a one way ride, askin’ nothin’. Leave me be, takin’ everythin’ in my stride. Don’t need reason, don’t need rhyme. Ain’t nothin’ that I’d rather do” he carried on until he reached the large building to which he and Castiel spent their time within yesterday afternoon, getting to know one another. Dean looked nervously down at his feet, smoothing his hands within one another nervously before he looked back up towards the door, walking ever so slowly towards the entrance. Dean took a deep breath and then pulled the doors back, noticing a small dark haired guy sat over in the corner of the café, his face lightened up with a huge grin as he walked over to the table at which Castiel was seated. “Hey assbut!” dean said slapping Castiel on the shoulder, making the poor guy jump a mile.

“Oh hey Dean, I wasn’t expecting to see you again today.”

“no well, Sammy had to go to class, with your brother so I thought rather than the both of us having to sit around on our own, I thought I would come and meet you and we can both be loners together” he said pulling up his chair and sitting down next to Castiel. The two of them sat in the café talking for an hour or so as more and more people started to pour in, slowly filling all the empty seats, the café filling with the loud chattering of students out of class, waiting for the next to start. As they were talking, Castiel could not help but stare into Deans candy green appled eyes, of which he could swear would be staring back at him as he spoke, whist they laughed and talked, all he could see was his eyes. When Castiel closed his eyes the previous night after their first encounter, all Castiel could see were Deans candy green eyes staring through him at all point of the day and night. Castiel was so very pleased that day when Dean came and sat beside him, almost jumping with excitement.

“I can barely hear you over all this noise” Dean exclaimed looking towards Castiel as he said so. “Shall we get out of here, go somewhere a little quieter maybe” Dean said with a glint in his eye.

“yes, if you wish, though where should we go?” Castiel said, glad that Dean wanted to find somewhere slightly quieter, maybe a little more intimate of which he wished Dean would choose to do so.

“well” Dean looked hesitantly towards his hands and then back up looking towards castiels deep brown eyes as he said so “-my bike is outside, we can go for a ride if you like, explore this dump a little”

“Well um, I haven’t been on a bike before” Castiel said hesitantly, looking nervously towards his hands.

“Ahh, don’t worry, I will take care of you” Dean said winking towards Castiel as he said so.

Castiel could feel his face heating up, hoping that Dean would not notice the colour of his cheeks changing, he quickly answered okay, you’re on” he said smiling at Dean all the whilst rubbing his hands as a nervous movement. He followed Dean, downing the remainder of his drink and grabbing his hoodie from the back of his chair and throwing it over his shoulders as Dean did a similar movement. Castiel was wearing a dark green jumper, one similar to the colours deans eyes possessed, and Dean was sporting a light blue hoodie himself, also similar to the colour of Castiel’s eyes, the both of them hoping that the other would notice their choice in colours, yet neither stopping to state so. Castiel followed behind Dean, slowly walking in his footsteps, when they reach the door, Dean walks through first, holding the door open for Castiel who adds an awkward “um, thank you” to Dean for holding the door, So what do you think he said gesturing towards his sleek black bike, of which he then follows behind Dean again until they reach his Bike.

“So what do you think of it then?” dean asked gesturing towards the large black bike of which stood beside them, turning towards Castiel as he spoke, looking into eyes as Castiel looked back into his eyes also.

“It’s um, very, um shiny?” Castiel said hesitantly before replying “well actually, I’m not really one who knows too much about things such as bikes or cars for that matter”

“Oh really, then what are you interested in?” Dean directed towards Castiel, looking him in his eyes

“Well um, I am more of a films kind of guy, not one to be very hands on with monuments such as this. I am much better with my mind and my words than what I can crate with my hands.” Castiel said looking very feeble

“Oh I am sure that is not entirely true, I am sure you are good at many things with your hands” dean said with a smirk on his face, quickly looking back to his bike after seeing the astonishment upon Castiel’s face, something he was not expecting to hear on this day. “Well, are we going to go for that ride now or what” Dean said quickly hoping to change the subject.

 “Oh um, yes, thank you.”

“okay, well get on behind me and hold on tight” dean said jumping onto his bike watching Castiel follow Dean’s movements exactly, jumping over onto his bike, though getting his foot stuck, almost slipping off the bike through his trying to get on “Oh you klutz, here let me help you” Dean said grabbing hold of Castiel’s hand before he could fall completely, dragging him over onto the bikes seat behind Dean. “Right, now hands here” Dean said pointing slightly above his waist, gesturing for Castiel to hold on. “And hold on tight so you don’t fall off, wouldn’t want to break you now would we, what would your brother have to say about that” Dean said laughing as he turned to face the front of the bike, getting ready to set off. As Castiel complies with each request, he puts his arms loosely around Deans waist, looking awkwardly in his face. Dean chuckles a little as he sets the ike off. As they start their journey, Dean starts off fast to which Castiel is taken aback, grabbing onto dens waist so very tightly, feeling as though he is holding on for dear life, as he does so, dean again chuckles a little to himself, telling Castiel “dude, you don’t have to hold on so tight, it usually helps when the driver can breathe.” Laughing again as he says. Castiel loosens his grip of Deans waist ever so slightly, though still holding on tighter than most would.

As they are riding around, they follow the roads out of the campus and through the immediate area, looking at the sights of which are on offer. As they pass a pie café, Castiel taps around Deans waist, and shouts to him “maybe we could get something to eat? I haven’t eaten all day” gesturing towards the pie café, of which deans looks towards eagerly, nodding his head in the process. They make a sharp turn, to which Castiel again grabs a hold of Dean’s waist ever so tightly, not letting go until the engine is turned off as Dean parks up.

“You can let go of me now if you want, you know I haven’t had someone hold me that tight in a while” Dean said turning towards Castiel, chuckling all the while yet still seated firmly on the bike, just the two of them staring towards one another. “So um, what made you choose this place then” Dean asked curiously towards Castiel, still the both seated on the bike, staring with the other.

“Oh, well you know, who doesn’t like pie, am I right!” Castiel said as his stomach made a loud growling noise.

“Ooh, I see what you mean about being hungry” Dean said laughing, Castiel moving his hands, cautiously grazing Dean’s hand as he did so. Castiel quickly looked down, noticing what he had done with a look of slight embarrassment running over his face. As Dean jumped off from the bike, noticing Castiel again having some trouble from getting off the bike, after Dean noticed this, he bent down on his knee, holding a hand out, of which Castiel looked towards with a look of bewilderment upon his face. “My lord” he said gesturing for Castiel to take his hand, to aid in the art of getting off the bikes seat.

Castiel laughed a little as he took hold of Deans hand, effortlessly jumping from the set of the metal beast, once he was securely on his feet, Castiel beckoned to Dean “you may rise good sir” he said whilst the both of them burst out laughing,, Dean punching Castiel in the shoulder playfully. They both continued to laugh, talking as though they were from the past, carrying on from the bike up until they reached the doors of the pie café, though this time Castiel gaining a little control over himself, and heading in first, holding the door open for Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two walked into the pie café, they notice it is unusually empty back on a late Monday morning, early afternoon, with the empty areas, the two decided so place themselves in a booth towards the back of the café. Castiel following feebly behind Dean as he led the way.  As their waitress arrives, the two order, Castiel ordering a simple slice of apple pie and ice cream whilst Dean chooses to order a slice of cherry pie and ice cream “and if it ain’t too much trouble, a bit of whipped cream on there too” he asked the waiter with a cheeky grin on his face and a slight wink towards him. Their waiter simply smiled, collected their menus and walked back towards the kitchen from where he emerged minutes earlier.

As the two are sat in their booth, the waiter comes back across moments later holding their pie, “Here you go apple pie for you and cherry pie for you” the waiter said winking towards dean and patting his shoulder gently with his hand. As the waiter walked away, he looked back towards dean smiling, slowly turning away and walking back towards the kitchen.

“Hey, what was that?!” Castiel shot to dean as he looked back towards him.

“I dunno” Dean replied looking rather pink in the cheeks “but hey, I got extra cream!” Dean beamed towards Castiel smiling all the while. Castiel just sat there awkwardly, starting to laugh after the realisation that it was only for the cream; Dean was not actually interested in the waiter. “Why, were you getting a little jealous there?” Dean asked the blushing Castiel as he turned away nervously.

As Dean then tries feebly to assert his dominance, with Castiel watching him closely, he takes a rather large portion of the ice cream putting it in his mouth smiling towards Castiel. Slowly, his facial expression changing from dominance towards the face of a child of which has just sucked on a slice of lemon. As Dean sat there with his facial expression still showing, Castiel trying to hold a laugh back though not doing overly well in method. And bursting into laughter with Dean joining him after a moment, as Castiel then goes to put a piece of his apple pie in his mouth, with dean then flicking a small piece of pie towards Castiel’s face. For Castiel to then react in a similar manner of flicking a piece of pie towards Dean hitting him in the cheek. This carried on for several minutes until the two ran out of pie to throw, the two laughing with one another, both covered in pie.

After staring towards one another for a while, the sound of footsteps approaching was becoming louder and louder, as the two moved their gaze, they noticed the u timely arrival of a large man wearing black followed swiftly by a smaller, skinnier man and the young waiter of whom served them earlier. Looking back towards one another, Dean grabbed his coat and Castiel’s hand that swiftly followed in his movements, letting Dean keep a hold of his own hand and grabbing his coat form his chair. As the two began running towards the door of the building, they exited quickly not daring to look back, both laughing and slightly breath taken, and still with Dean holding onto Castiel’s hand and him allowing it. Dean jumps over onto his bike, with Castiel swinging his legs straight over and effortlessly climbing upon the bike, Dean dragging him up to then, only then let go of his hand. Grabbing his keys out of his pocket, still not looking back Dean starts the bike as Castiel once more grabs a hold of his sides and they set of again

After they have been riding for a short time, Dean finally pulls into the parking spaces by some flats, getting off the bike Castiel swiftly followed, again Dean outstretching his hand in an offering of help for Castiel of which he graciously accepted. Once the two had their feet firmly on the ground, Dean pointed over to one of the flats and looking back to Castiel said “That’s Sammy’s apartment up there, and I mean if you want you can come up for a bit.” Dean looked towards Castiel awaiting his response. After a moment of silence, Dean swiftly added “He has pie!”

After another moments silence Castiel looked up towards Dean with a serious expression, “Is that what you say to everyone to get them to come upstairs with you?” he said then smiling towards Dean.

Dean looked towards Castiel with a grin on his face replying “Only the pretty ones” dean shoots towards Castiel with a wink and seizing his hand, dragging him up the stairs as Castiel follows blushing.

As they reach the doors of Sam’s apartment, Dean reaches into his pocket looking for the keys to the door, unable to find them in the first pocket, the front right one of his jeans. He starts to go through the one on the front left unable still to find them; he starts to search through his back pockets. Castiel has to bite his lip back seeing Dean reaching back cupping his right buttocks, he finds the keys, turning around to show them to Castiel, Dean notices him looking at his rear still, as Castiel then looks up with an embarrassed look on his face seeing that Dean has noticed his stares, Dean turns around with a small laugh unlocking the door. As he opens the door, Dean walks in holding it open for Castiel to then follow. As he then walks through the door following Dean’s steps, Dean quickly turns on his heels to face Castiel of which was a large surprise to him. After a moment of silent staring, Dean moved forward forcefully pushing his lips against Castiel who responded in kind.

After a silent kiss, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand, dragging him towards the sofa of which was facing a large television as he gestures towards the sofa for Castiel to sit down, he wanders over to the large pile of DVD’s accumulated around the television set, turning back to look at Castiel, Dean asked “What do you wanna watch?” he asked the gapping Castiel.

“I don’t mind” Castiel said looking rather flushed after the realization he was still staring towards Dean’s rear.

“Star Trek it is then!” Dean said holding up the film case with a smile beaming upon his face. Castiel simply nodded in agreement as Dean put the DVD into the slot of the television. As he made his way back over to the sofa, Castiel moving over so that Dean could fit on also, the two sitting with a rather uncomfortably large space between them. As Dean suddenly jumped up out of his spot Castiel looked over with concern in his eyes as Dean just stood there, As he looked over to see Castiel’s state of confusion and concern he quickly said “Sammy said there’s pie, I’m gonna go get it.” And with that he ran off into the kitchen in search of pie as moments later Castiel heard  a loud “Gotcha” as Dean walked back over to him holding a rather large pie in his hands and a couple of spoons.

Dean jumped down on the sofa rather close to Castiel, their arms almost touching as he handed him a spoon and placed the pie on the table in front of them before leaning over Castiel’s lap to the table on his left. Castiel held his breath as he noticed Dean was spread over his lap reaching for something just out of reach and so he was straining over him, Castiel could feel his stomach rubbing across his lap as his top was starting to ride up, exposing a large portion of his muscly back as he was still trying to reach something on the table. After a moment of staring at Dean’s back, Castiel came back into focus seeing what it was Dean was trying to reach, noticing he was still struggling to reach the remote. As Castiel then reached over to also aim for the remote, he noticed his face was becoming increasingly close to Dean’s, all he could see were his plump pink lips and bright green eyes, hoping Dean did not notice his staring, though unbeknownst to Castiel he had been aware of it ever since their first encounter, Castiel quickly grabbed the remote and handed it to Dean. “Thanks dude” he said smiling at Castiel who was still trying to regain control of his breathing with Dean so close.

After the titles had finished scrolling over the television, Dean clicked play on the film and started to tap along to the theme while Castiel sat there smiling like a child the whole time. After a moment, Dean sat back relaxing into the chair as Castiel quickly followed, leaning towards Dean as he was surprisingly comfortable. Castiel grabbed his spoon and the pie off the table and dug in as Dean followed, it did not take long for the two to finish the pie to then relax back into one another on the chair.

As they were getting through the film, Castiel looked up and noticed Dean’s mouth was moving in time with the words of the characters speech, he did not seem to notice Castiel’s staring as he spoke in time with the film: “Dammit man! I’m a doctor not a physicist!” he said as Bones did also on the film. Castiel thought it was remarkable how much passion Dean showed towards the film, knowing the majority of the lines and the movements, he just continued to watch him with devotion as he carried on scripting the scenes.

Dean cocked his head quickly to the side after noticing Castiel watching his lips, Castiel only staring towards his eyes after he turned his head to face him. “Do I have somethin’ on my mouth the way you’re staring” he asked mockingly towards Castiel with a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

“Almost” Castiel replied with a large grin forming across his face, something Dean was not expecting to hear. He was taken by surprise as Castiel quickly plunged towards him, sacking his lips upon Deans, it took a moment for Dean to realise what was happening, though after that he simply closed his eyes and left Castiel in control. Moving his lips in rhythm with Castiel’s kissing, parting his lips slightly as Castiel licked them, quickly darting his tongue inside his mouth. Dean moving his hands from his lap towards Castiel’s face, running his hands through his hair as Castiel let out a slight groan. At that point, Dean deepened the kiss turning Castiel so his back was against the sofa, one of Dean’s hands still running through his hair, the other was tracing Castiel’s back as his hands just lay there motionless, unsure where to place them.

Neither one let go until they had to breathe, and even they were reluctant to let the other go, even then they simply rested their foreheads upon one another, looking into each other’s eyes as a large smile crept its way across both Dean and Castiel’s faces. At that, Dean swung his legs up onto the sofa, lying down, grabbing Castiel’s arm and pulling him down next to him, dean stretching his arm so it went around Castiel’s shoulders as he embraced  Dean, resting his head upon Dean’s chest. At this, the two returned to watching the film, intertwining their fingers, Castiel rubbing Dean’s hand with his thumb.

Eventually, as the film went on, the two fell asleep in this position with Dean’s arm around Castiel, Castiel’s head upon Dean’s chest and the two with their fingers still intertwined.

As the two carried on sleeping, it was a while before Sam returned home; as he came through the doors he saw the two sound asleep on the sofa, Dean holding Castiel as they were before, the remote on the floor and the titles rolling on the television. Sam’s face lit up at the sight, he was so happy to see Dean happy; he walked over to the sofa after carefully closing the door, making sure not to wake the two. As he reached the sofa, he noticed their hands intertwined, of which made the smile on his face grow even larger. He reached down for the remote, turning the television off of which was replaying the menu screen, he also reached into the cupboard beside the sofa and taking a thin blanket out of it carefully placed it over the two, stopping in his tracks as Dean stirred in his sleep, though noticing his grip tighten around Castiel, still keeping a hold of his hand. Sam pulled the blanket up so it covered the two, walking away, he poured a drink into the glass and walked down the hall to his bedroom, taking his phone out and dialling a number. “Hey Gabe, you are never going to guess what..!” He said excitedly as he walked into his room taking one last look at the two sleeping, closing his door ever so gently making sure not to wake them and carried on with his conversation with Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing.  
> Live long and prosper!


End file.
